


Went Kind of Smooth After A While

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ruby has always been fixated with Weiss's ass, but it's only when her boredom reaches the breaking point for her that she decides she needs to do more than just stare from afar. Anonymous commission.





	Went Kind of Smooth After A While

It wasn't the first time Ruby walked into her dorm room to a shot of Weiss lying on her stomach, reading a book and presenting a view of her lovely ass outlined in her clothes to the door. It wasn't the first time Ruby stared long at it, either. The snowy, glittery skirt framed her heart-shaped rear so perfectly, and the sash she tied around her trim waist only emphasized her lower body in shape and in appeal. It was always a sight to behold for Ruby, always something she took way too long to admire, but this time, there was just that little bit more frustration and boredom than on a normal day. Ruby had aimlessly wandered about doing nothing of value of substance as she tried to find something to kill time with.

And Weiss's ass was the first thing she saw worth giving a moment of her time to. Closing the door behind her and noting that they were all alone, Ruby advanced slowly upon Weiss, shifting into position by climbing up to lie on her legs, pinning them down to the bed a bit and laying her head right down onto Weiss's ass. "Mmm, soft. You're like a pillow down here," she said, smiling brightly as she got very comfortable with herself and settled in deep. Without any real shame or grace or care for what she was doing, Ruby made herself nice and comfortable.

"Wh--a hello would be--get off!" Weiss looked back over her shoulder in irritation, not even having expected the suddenness of her partner coming into the room. "I'm reading, go away. I'm not your pillow."

But Ruby held on firm, resting her head in, even nuzzling against it. "Mm, but you're comfy,." she said, not letting go that easy. Not about to make anything particularly easy for Weiss, in fact. "And you have the perfect butt. What's the harm in just hanging out here for a while?" Not that Ruby had any intention of just hanging out. Already, her hands crept up along Weiss's legs, sneaking underneath the frilly skirt to get at the backs of her thighs and groping her ass through her panties.

"I'm reading," Weiss said, trying to fidget and squirm to get Ruby off of her, but the weight of the redhead pressed down firm upon her, and she couldn't shove her off with her legs held down and her body firmly stuck in place. Ruby wasn't going to let her go that easy, wasn't going to give her that convenience or consideration. "I mean it, you're not being cute right now."

"I'm being very cute. Just not as cute as your ass." Ruby gave two big squeezes to Weiss's backside, dropping all pretense of even being coy as she just began to grope and squeeze at her cheeks, making Weiss gasp in surprise and confusion. There was no getting ready for how quickly this all turned, how abruptly the sensations took her, as Ruby just went right in to kneading her cheeks and making her twist in sudden, unexpected frustration, having no idea how to respond to all of this sudden attention and expectation. It threw her completely off guard, made her shudder under the rush of something confusing and delirious.

All of this touch left Weiss struggling and confused, making frustrated noises that failed to to muster up any kind of response. Her body tried to parse the feelings hitting her and the sensations that hit her so suddenly, and she had to do something to argue against this. Her shivering body found some sense of grounding, and she tried to push harder against Ruby, but all that did was grind against her hands and push into the firm touch, doing absolutely nothing to make herself feel better. "Ruby! Ruby, I'm seriously right now, I don't know why you're doing this but you have to stop now."

"I have a better idea than that." Ruby flipped Weiss's skirt up and grabbed her panties. White, lacy, absolutely adorable, and now getting tugged down so that Ruby could get right to Weiss's perfect ass directly. She then shoved forward, startling Weiss with kisses upon the cheeks, hands pressing directly against the flesh and now happily groping her, feeling her up directly and without hesitation. Weiss whined and fidgeted, trying to get free but not getting very far at all as she shuddered under this mess of pressure. "Mm, your butt is perfect. I've been so bored all day, but your ass is finally livening it up for me, I'm so happy to be able to touch it."

"I never said you could touch it!" Weiss barked. She really didn't know what to do about the way that she was stuck here, frustrated but ultimately kind of frozen there, struggling to make sense of what her teammate was doing. "I mean this. Stop it before Blake and Yang walk in on you doing this, I don't like it."

"Mm, that's your only issue?" Ruby asked, smug and wicked as she squeezed firmer. "You're just afraid of someone walking in on us?" Her voice twisted in wicked delight, more kisses following. "Which means otherwise you'd be happy to have me eat your perfect butt?"

Weiss's eyes went wide with panic as she realized the implications there and what weren't at all what she meant, but she wasn't sure what to even talk about first. Did she insist otherwise? Chide Ruby for everything she was doing and this intentional misunderstanding of her words? Scream that touching her teammates like this wasn't okay in any way? Panic at the idea of having her ass 'eaten'?

Weiss ended up doing the latter not necessarily by choice but because of how Ruby very suddenly spread her ass cheeks out wide and dove in to begin licking around her puckered rim. There wasn't a second of warning or sense for this, and Weiss was dismayed by just how sudden it was, how utterly unprepared she felt for the sensations that Ruby imposing upon her, and she struggled under the pressure that ensued. Her spine arched as the pressure hit her, as Ruby's eager tongue work made her feel something so hot and confusing, unexpected in its approach and leaving her to struggle dizzily, completely removed from anything sensible or decent. "What the fuck?" was all she could muster, a whimpering expression of utter hopelessness.

But Ruby was having the time of her life. Her tongue slithered around the tight, hole, hands dug into her cheeks to keep them spread out wide as she happily adored her ass with confident strokes and licks driven by something that made Weiss struggle and squirm under the pressure and imposition of her attention. Ruby didn't let up, greedily pressing on for more and making the most of a situation only getting more promising with each pass of her tongue wriggling against her hole. "Mm, how does it feel now?" Ruby asked, feeling the way that struggle began to melt away from Weiss's presence, replaced by something a bit more accepting and ready, something that she was happy to press in hot against and make the most of.

"It feels... fuck..." Weiss hissed, frustration swelling as she felt herself hopelessly stuck in place, struggling to make sense of feelings that struck her hotter and weirder, unexpected in their presence and in the way this happened. She was thrown by the pressure, by the haze of these feelings and everything that came with it. The tongue slithering against her hole made for something so confusingly potent and fierce, and she wasn't ready for just how this all felt, how she whined and ached and burned.

Ruby took that as all the approval she needed, keeping her face in tight as she greedily devoured the lovely ass. As far s Ruby was concerned, this she had her approval now, having gotten through to Weiss and melted her icy reception down with pleasure. Maybe not the most respectable of ways to do this, but it was what she was happy to do to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was all too readily a chance to completely have her way with Weiss's ass, with this eager rimming as simply the first step to indulgence, something hot and potent to butter her partner up with.

The focus was on broad licks for the most part, with Ruby burying her face deep into Weiss's ass to appreciate it thoroughly, paying loving tribute and affection to the perfect backside. Her hands remained firm on her cheeks to spread and fondle them while she worked steady motions with her tongue, painting spit across the hole and doing everything she could to indulge and pleasure Weiss. In return, she received panting, frustrated responses from Weiss. "How are you this good at this?" she asked, frustration rising as her legs shifted and fidgeted under Ruby's weight. "Fuck, all you're doing is licking my ass, this... This shouldn't feel so good." She wasn't able to bring her thoughts into focus or grasp the situation at all, shifting under the continued pressure without sense or focus.

Pride washed over Ruby as she kept up the pressure of her eager tongue, wriggling against Weiss's pucker firmer and stronger, making for everything she could muster upon her. She pulled Weiss's skirt up to hide her head a bit, getting herself in deep and making it dark enough that she couldn't see, able to move only by feeling in how she worked all over Weiss's perfect backside. This was an opportunity for indulgence and satisfaction that Ruby wasn't going to pass up now. Not for anything. She worked stronger and firmer at this chance to lay her claim all over everything about the most perfect ass she had ever seen.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was feeling, couldn't believe the dizzying pressure and heat of being treated so lustfully, but it wore her down efficiently and excellently. She was left trying to deal with this, and her body gave in more and more to the feelings of desperation and pressure washing across her body. This felt so good, so powerful, and the more that Weiss felt of this, the more she found herself wanting it. Enjoyment took firm hold of her even if she wasn't sure how to deal with it, and she found it impossible to contain this pleasure as she accepted it all, as she lay there accepting Ruby's touch and the use of her ass in such a peculiar and feverish way, craving more and refusing to slow down as she gave up to all of it.

There wasn't any way for Weiss to be prepared for the reality of how good this felt. Not only did she like this, growing docile and accepting of Ruby's desire to do things to her butt, but she even came from the sensations. Her body struggled and trembled under the feelings washing over her, so sudden and so potent, her struggles making her thrash and shiver under this struggle, a moaning wreck happily giving up to all of this. "Ruby!" she cried, head rolling back as a rush of climactic sensation took hold of her and refused to let go. It was in that moment that Weiss could take no more. She was helpless now, giving up to these pleasures without a chance to save herself.

Too bad Ruby didn't stop. Keeping her face in tight, Ruby kept eating her ass out, even as Weiss squirmed in orgasmic delight, fitful and eager before finally easing down and relaxing. This was a situation that Ruby could not have been happier with, holding steady and pushing against her firmly, the most of a situation that offered up too many chances for Ruby not to give up to completely. She buried her face in even tighter, stubbornly standing her ground and leaving Weiss to twist in panic and frustration, sensations wearing her down hotter as this beautiful mess of sensation took its wicked hold of her body, burning across her feverishly.

The next step came swiftly as Ruby drove her tongue right into Weiss's ass. She'd held off on pushing it in for a few reasons, and while the main one was for the pride of being able to lick Weiss to orgasm without nay penetration, there was one other big reason she was happy to flaunt as she closed her eyes and focused on her semblance, an ability to move with superhuman speed that could, when she was focused enough to control it, do beautiful things for a single body part, as she began to show Weiss with her tongue.

"Nngh what the fuck is that!" Weiss gasped, head snapping back as she felt the unbelievable pressure of Ruby's tongue moving so quickly it felt like it was vibrating inside of her. The motions were unbelievable and sudden, and she looked back over her shoulder to try and understand, only to see her skirt with Ruby's head under it, robbed of any hope of figuring out what was happening as the tongue continued to do things inside of her that felt absolutely dizzying in their intensity. "This is so weird," Weiss whined, biting her lip and grabbing at the sheets for cover. She had long since given up on trying to read her book now. How could she? This was all happening so powerfully and with such intense and urgent heat that she wasn't able to compose her thoughts clearly enough now for that.

Ruby held firm as she worked. In truth, her tongue wasn't simply buzzing. She licked, but with such speed that the vibration effect produced a lot of sensory pressures that she knew Weiss was going to get into. There was something so exciting about being able to push onward and make the most of what she had before her, shameless now in how she worked and indulged, how she pushed on firmer and bolder. Nothing was going to save Weiss now as Ruby held firm, as she worked to bring another swift and overwhelming rush of sensation upon Weiss, proud of how far she had come and what she was capable of doing to Weiss, how she laid her claim over this perfect ass and nothing could stop her.

Whining louder and needier, there was no way to contain herself now, no way to compose thoughts racing out of control. Weiss tugged ta handfuls of bedding and gave herself up to something so potent and so fearsome now that she couldn't' take any more. Weiss came, and she came hard, a gasping wreck lost now to the bliss of something fiery and relentless, something that she just had to embrace for all the chaos and the pressure that came with it. "Ruby!" she squealed, shuddering and struggling under the mess of so much attention and heat washing across her in waves of pulsating heat, and there wasn't a damn thing that could save Weiss now.

The second orgasm was even stronger than the first, in ways that left Weiss dizzy, hot, and thoroughly overwhelmed, wishing she had the strength and sense to pull back up from this mess now. What hope did she have of finding sense now?

"Your ass is beautiful," Ruby whined, drawing slowly back, some strands of saliva connecting her tongue to the loosened up hole she had just finished eating out. "And now I'm gonna fuck it!"

"You are?" There was an oddly welcome sound to her voice as, whether she was ready for it or not, Weiss found herself unbelievably turned on by the thought and the pressures now upon her. Her hips wiggle,d and the idea of getting fucked now appealed to her in a way that she just needed to give up to. "Mm, yeah, you... You can fuck me now." She chewed her bottom lip, looking over her shoulder with slightly dizzy eyes and a very overwhelmed sense of confusion, lost now to everything so sudden and confusing upon her. She was too hungry and too desperate now to care about anything other than giving in completely.

Ruby bolted upward, drawing back and reaching at her down skirt. As she dealt with her own panties, she tugged Weiss's panties off of her sleek legs as the heiress lay there and accepted whatever was about to come, very welcoming and submissive now. Relaxing and welcoming whatever was about to come, Weiss did her best to let whatever was about to follow be a surprise. She knew Ruby had a penis and absolutely nothing else about it, and she wanted whatever was about to follow to be a surprise. This was all very exciting and unexpected, and Weiss found that she just had to roll with that as Ruby got into place.

"Take a deep breath," Ruby said, before guiding the tip of her cock up against Weiss's ass hole and starting to ease forward. Instead of doing as she was told, Weiss let out a sharp gasp as she felt the thickness of the shaft pressing against her back door, but Ruby didn't bother to chide her for it, simply moving forward to begin easing her way down, confident and firm in the way she started on her path forward, intending now to take her sweet time with this and not get too aggressive with Weiss. not yet, at least.

Lying there to take it all, Weiss was very aware of how submissive she was being, how much she just readily took this all on and did nothing to help steady herself or brace for what was to come. She just lay there and let Ruby do to her ass whatever she wanted, a bit startled by how readily she gave up to this all and how she accepted it, but she didn't shy away from it or worry about any of that as she accepted whatever was to follow, even as the felt the thick cock sinking slowly into her, throwing her completely for a loop with the unexpected size and firmness with which Ruby moved. "I'm ready for it," she said, encouraging Ruby on to keep going.

A steady push forward sank the cock a bit deeper into Weiss, working slowly on in motions meant to work carefully into Weiss's ass. Despite her urgency and the way she had so firmly impressed her intentions upon Weiss, she wasn't about to go hard on her and hurt her. That wouldn't have been helpful to either of them. No, Ruby took her time in working slowly forward, guiding her cock in with careful thrusts meant to ease Weiss down into this mess, careful to not get too carried away or too overworked in her advance. It was all about taking her time and appreciating the push, especially as things started out slow and careful, restrained in the way this careful advance worked slowly into something more intense and more firm.

But the careful thrusts still made headway into her, slow as they were, and before long Weiss could feel the thick cock pushing into her, feel the pressure of what she was doing and what was happening to her. There was a lot here and as the thrusts worked their way steadily on deeper, all that Weiss could do was take it, moaning a bit louder and a bit firmer as this bold swell of chaos and indulgence got the better of her. There was so much happening here and she welcomed all of it, even moaning, "You can go a bit faster," to encourage her on.

"You're the best, Weiss," Ruby moaned, hands gripping her hips tightly as she pushed forward to ease her way in, getting eagerly on to working at fucking the perfect ass beneath her with stronger, firmer motions. She leaned over Weiss, steadying herself and with an imposing presence that only made this even more exciting for her, as her hips began to work in very confident motions driven by something that grew firmer and more confident with each pass. Weiss was getting used to this, her body loosening up in readiness and accepting what she was capable of, which allowed Ruby to fuck quicker and firmer, to impose herself harder upon her with each press.

There was a lot going on here. maybe too much going on here. Weiss took the thrusts, took the big cock pushing firmly into her ass, and she found herself overwhelmed by it, moaning hotter and needier as she accepted this attention and this heat, body giving up to everything she felt. This was so powerful, so exciting, and Weiss couldn't contain herself. "It feels so good," she whined, pressing back firmer against the excitement, a moaning wreck unable to contain herself as she gave more and more pleasure up to sensations growing fiercer by the second. "Ah, f-fuck me Ruby, fuck my ass however you want!" Such words were so frustrating and exciting to open up to, and she was happy to embrace it, a moaning mess giving herself fully now to pure surrender.

Ruby was happy to oblige, pushing on stronger and firmer as she made her push forward, getting up to a firm, confident pace that had her fucking Weiss's ass harder, faster, going all out in pushing on and making the something of this situation, an eager wreck bolder and hotter as she indulged hotter, finally getting the pleasure she needed and refusing to slow down now in how she made the most of this situation, burning on bolder and firmer. Weiss's moans became so hot and erratic, driving Ruby on and enticing her into something feverish and unstoppable, something that begged for her to go all out.

Every thrust pushed down deep into Weiss's ass now, the sounds of flesh slapping noisily against flesh filling the air as Weiss found herself completely filled, her hips up the air, her pussy utterly ignored, and she found it all the more exciting for being able to indulge in these pleasures through only her ass getting any love at all. It was a potent and unexpected feeling driven by things she hadn't ever thought about before, strong and fierce and utterly unstoppable now. The only attention her pussy received was Ruby's balls slapping against it as they swung from the power of Ruby's fierce thrusts. This was all so utterly out of control, and Ruby was shameless about giving up to all of it, about pushing on bolder and hotter with each passing second, caring now only about getting off.

Both of them were lost to these sensations, moving only with care for how good it felt and how readily they gave themselves up to it, and there was nothing but pure bliss to be found in that embrace, careless and hot as they gave up to it completely, feverish and lost and happy to succumb to all of it without shame. This felt too good for either to want it to stop, as Ruby got on faster and harder until she was going all out on fucking Weiss's tight ass, and Weiss could not believe how good it felt to be taken like this, to succumb to such fervor and heat without hesitation. They both found themselves unraveling under this indulgence, and neither wanted it to stop.

"I'm cumming," Ruby moaned, having spent so long working at Weiss's pleasure this whole time, and she finally gave up to all of it, an aching wreck losing control so quickly after saying she would that Weiss didn't have any time to react to those words before the climactic heat tore through them. There was so much happening, and Weiss wasn't ready for the feeling of cum pumping into her ass, the flood of gooey seed filling her up and overwhelming her with the pleasure that followed, but she welcomed it. Her body struggled and ached, moaning needier and hotter as she came too, calling out Ruby's name at the peak of everything so powerful and feverish upon her. It was all so beautiful and sudden, fierce in its blissful intentions, and finally everything just came together completely for them.

With her cock still lodged in Weiss's ass, Ruby collapsed down upon her partner, breathless and slumped as she hung there in delirious relief. "So good," she whined, holding tightly onto Weiss. "Your ass is perfect."

"Thanks," was all Weiss could muster up, sounding tired, breathless, confused, but excited. She hadn't ever thought about her ass like this before, but Ruby's compliments had finally gotten to her. Maybe her ass was as perfect and good as her perverted and anal-obsessed teammate said it was. "But next time," she finally mustered, "you don't touch me until I tell you to."

"Mm, okay," Ruby purred softly, smiling contently as she focused instead on the words 'next time'.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
